The present invention comprises a new Erysimum, botanically known as Erysimum linifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ERFZ0004’.
‘ERFZ0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘ERFZ0004’ has a magenta flower color, dark grey green foliage color, rounded and semi-erect plant habit with good branching, and is very early to flower.
‘ERFZ0004’ originates from a hybridization made in a greenhouse in April 2014 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was a proprietary plant identified as ‘P1630-56’, unpatented, with mauve flower color, fewer branches, and overall smaller size than that of ‘ERFZ0004’.
The male parent of ‘ERFZ0004’ is an unknown plant from the whole population of Erysimum. The resultant seed was sown in September 2014 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘ERFZ0004’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2015 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. It is a sister plant of the same cross as ‘ERFZ0005’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘ERFZ0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2015 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.